Jealous Hearts
by Lipgloss-x-lies
Summary: NatsuoXYouji & New Zeros Natsuo and Youji are back at Seven Voices, and have been cast aside by Nagisa-sensei for her new favourites. A new set of Zero girls and a new set of complications for the boys.


Authors Note: Ohkay, It's my first story. It was previously up on Quizilla, but I prefer FF to be completely honest. Constructive Criticism would be lovely, and hell, if you don't like it, tell me that too =) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, I wish I did, but I don't. I do, however own Nodoka and Mihou, they are my brain children.

-----

Youji chucked the last trash bag into the bin. His light purple eyes scanned the area looking for anyone who would be likely to tell Nagisa-sensei that he was goofing off, or that it took him 35 minutes to throw four trash bags into the bin because he got distracted by a passing cloud. Seeing no one he lapsed back into his train of thought.

Youji had been getting more and more distracted lately. It seemed to be since he rejoined Seven Voices Academy and met the new set of Zeros, well new in the sense no one had met them before now. If going by age they were made before Natsuo and him, but after Kouya and Yamato.

Youji distractedly pulled at the collar of his light purple shirt, last time he'd seen Nagisa-sensei she told him he had to wear this stupid shirt, and keep it buttoned up. Buttoned up? What age did she think he was? That woman was driving him insane! Ever since they got back she had started being all snippy and annoying, fawning over her new precious princess, the Zero girls. Youji had nothing against them, actually they were his best friends, well, Nodoka was, Mihou didn't like him much. But still the older girls had taken his cushy life and stamped all over it.

The Zeros when at Seven Voices usually had the best rooms, the best views, the best food and all the free time between training as they liked. Natsuo and Youji didn't get that, they had to tidy like the rest of the school. Natsuo, as the fighter unit had to clean the dorm and Youji went and joined the Sacrifices to clean the classrooms. Hell on earth was the appropriate term for where he was now.  
"Urgh, stupid Nagisa-sensei, Stupid Ritsu-sensei, stupid Seven Voices Academy. I wanna go back to Sou-kun and Rit-chan!" He grumbled as he headed for the back door into the school.

Youji's cat ears shot up. He thought he heard a sound behind him. Youji readied himself to call for Natsuo as he turned around. His lilac eyes quickly scanned the mesh fence topped with barbed wire that surrounded the whole school, the only thing keeping him from just heading straight back to Soubi, Ritsuka and Kio. Seeing nothing he sighed ran his fingers through his fringe.  
As Youji headed for the door the 13 year old started to kick a stone across the concrete. Youji dug his hands into the pockets of his blue trousers. With a sigh he kicked the stone as hard as he could. It skidded off into the distance. With a scowl on his face he climbed the stairs to the door. On the top step he stopped as listened. He could hear heavy, angry footsteps heading for the door. Youji drew a breath and readied himself for the inevitable lecture about daydreaming whilst cleaning.

As Youji stepped through the door he looked up at the imposing figure of Nagisa-sensei and her pigtails.  
"YOUJI! I called for all the Zeros TWENTY-FIVE minutes ago! WHY ARE YOU ONLY COMING NOW!?" she fumed, her expression growing angrier and angrier.  
"Yeah, yeah. The trash was more interesting than you shouting at me and Natsuo for something else that has nothing to do with us." He said as he strode pass the extremely agitated woman. She hadn't been nice to him since his return, why should he be nice to her?  
"YOUJI SAGAN COME BACK HERE NOW!" Nagisa-sensei screamed down the hall after Youji's back and long waist length green hair. As he came to the left turn in the corridor he put his left hand on the wall and swung around on his heel. Stopping mid swing he looked over his left shoulder. With a grin he lifted his right hand to near his left eye and pulled a peace sign before laughing and taking of down the corridor at a run.

~X~

Natsuo looked up from brushing the floor, his ears were sitting bolt upright on his head at the sound of fast approaching footsteps. 'Urgh' he thought to himself, 'Not another Battle Royal!' Natsuo placed the broom he was using to brush the floor against the wall and lifted his hands to his head to tighten the ponytail he had his hair in. His bangs hung down and fell over his green eye.

A sound by the door made Natsuo turn around, his visible eye widened with shock and he scrambled away from the on-coming mass of green, light purple and blue that was headed straight for him. Natsuo backed himself up to the wall of his dorm room just as Youji wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"NATSUO!" Youji exclaimed as he wrapped himself around his best friend and fighter unit.  
"Youji! What in the name of Nagisa-sensei's pigtails do you think you're doing? You're meant to be cleaning the classroom not mauling me!" Natsuo grumbled as he detached the slightly hyper-active, green haired 13 year old from his neck.  
"Oh Natsuo, forever the sensible one! You act so like Mi-chan sometimes." He said a grin spreading across his face as he watched Natsuo grow annoyed at the mention of the similarities between him and the fighter unit of the Zero girls.  
"I AM NOT LIKE MIHOU!" Natsuo shouted his ears twitching and his tail flicking about angrily behind him.

Just as he said this a blur of blue descended on Youji's back. The blue blur in question was Nodoka. The Sacrifice for the Zero girls. Nodoka jumped onto Youji's back and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and settled with her face on her arms by his left cheek.  
"JI-CHAN" she squealed in his ear causing him to screw up his left eye in response.  
"Hello No-chan" he smiled as he moved his hands to the base of her spine and linked them together above her tail that was swinging happily side to side.  
"Did I hear our dear Natsuo slagging of our beloved old Mi-chan?" she said with a slightly French accent. Grinning, her deep blue eyes lit up and her ears sat up.  
"I'm old? I'm the same age as you, you old hag!" a voice from the door snorted angrily. A purple haired girl was leaning on the door frame, a mildly annoyed look on her face.  
"Are you sure you should be mobbing younger boys and attaching yourself to their backs, whilst wearing possibly the shortest skirt in your wardrobe?" Mihou said as she made her way into the room.

The dorm rooms in the Seven Voices Academy all had wooden floor like the rest of the school, with the exception of the entrance hall and the senior teacher's offices which had carpets and the bathrooms and changing rooms which had tiled floors. The dorm rooms all had one mirror, one bunk-bed, two dressers and a table. Although the pupils were free to arrange them as they liked. Youji and Natsuo's room was reasonably sized and had enough room for the four teenagers to move about easily, even Youji with Nodoka on his back.

"Aww but Mi-chan, Ji-chan is just so adorable! How could I resist," Nodoka said, her accent showing through on the word adorable, a slight pout appeared on her slender features. "Mihou wouldn't want to spoil Nodoka's fun now would she? Or is she just jealous?" Nodoka nestled into Youji's neck, a purr escaping from her throat, her tail swinging gently from side to side. Both Natsuo and Mihou were getting visibly more and more annoyed.  
"Stop it! Get of my Sacrifice now!" Natsuo growled, his hands balled into fists. Nodoka looked up, straight into Natsuo's venomous green eye.


End file.
